Home Run
by MISOT
Summary: One fateful accident sealed our fate. Azusa N. X OC. Oneshot


Home Run

Azusa N. & Patrick S.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead. You'll be late for work… again."

As I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the face of an angel. Her crimson eyes and raven black hair, I was indeed a lucky man. It's been a year since we got married and I still think that it's all a dream, until an all too familiar pinch to the cheek says otherwise.

"Hurry up and change or you'll get an earful from your boss."

"Yes, dear."

I slowly got out of bed, undressed, took a shower, and put on my uniform.

"Honey, breakfast is ready. I cooked fried rice and fried fish for you."

As I went downstairs and headed for the kitchen, the aroma of such a heavenly breakfast teased my mortal nostrils. Oh, such a mortal as me can only be so lucky.

"Your cooking always tastes better and better! Man, I can only imagine. A few years from now, I'll be dining like a king!"

"Stop flattering me, the neighbors will hear you.

"It's true!"

"Now hurry up, or you'll be late." She said with a mock drill sergeant tone and planted a quick kiss to my lips.

"Yes ma'am!"

I can't help myself from thinking, even as I boarded the train. Those sweet memories kept haunting me.

It was when I first saw her in college. I remember seeing her in the cafeteria with her friends. She looked so cute with those twintails.

I'm sure that with such angelic face there's no way that she doesn't have a boyfriend. What a lucky guy he must be.

I would always see her and her friends on that same table everyday. She's so beautiful, I'd bet she'd be a goddess if she lets her hair down.

I would always sit on my spot staring at that angelic smile. I would often lose all sense of time and reality when I looked at her.

It was on that fateful day at the library that we became good friends. I was carrying a stack of books when she suddenly fell on top of me in a very awkward position. Our eyes met, and we stayed in that position for a good minute or two until she broke contact. Her face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "I was getting a book from the top shelf when the ladder broke. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Miss – "

"Nakano. Azusa Nakano."

"Miss Nakano. It's not your fault anyway. Are you alright?" I quickly got up and picked up my books.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's a good thing that you caught me. May I ask for the name of my savior?"

"Patrick Soriano."

"Thank you so much, Patrick-kun!"

Then, she gave me a big hug.

When I think about it now, I may be a bad baseball player, but that catch was the best I had.

Not long after that fateful day, we became close friends.

It was on her 18th birthday when I finally decided to ask her out on a date, and to my surprise, she said yes.

"I never knew you never had a boyfriend before."

She blushed a bit, making her cheeks quite pink.

"I'm a bit shy when it comes to boys, Pat-kun. I always thought that they were savages, until I met you."

That was news to my ears. I never expected that the most beautiful lady from the university was quite shy among men.

As the months and years went by, we became sweethearts and were unseparable.

It was on our graduation day that I finally sealed the deal.

After the graduation, I excused myself from my family. I approached as I prepare this precious package in my pocket.

"Azusa, may I speak with you?"

"What is it, Pat-kun?"

"I have to show you something."

I took her by the hand, and went outside under the blossoming cherry trees. When I was sure that we were alone, I knelt in front of her, took out a small box under my pocket. I slowly opened it. All my life savings went to this special thing, a diamond ring.

"Azusa, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up from her beautiful crimson eyes, her face lit up in pure joy. She hugged me tightly, nearly knocking me over. She looked at me in the eyes, and gave me a pleasant surprise, a kiss.

She looked at me and said:

"Yes, Mr. Patrick Louis Soriano, I love you and I will marry you."

We embraced each other once more, never letting go.

"I love you too, Azusa. And we'll never be apart."

I was quietly sitting in the train, remembering all the good things that happened to the both of us for the past few years. I indeed hit the greatest home run.

That's until I realized one thing:

"Oh crap! I missed my train stop!"


End file.
